


Reset the Universe

by StraySpacePuppy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, KaraMel, Master/Student to Superhero/Sidekick to Partners, Mon and Winn definitely being goofs, MonLex friendship, Slow Burn, SuperValor, monwinn friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraySpacePuppy/pseuds/StraySpacePuppy
Summary: Kara pulled a Barry Allen except this timeline is actually fixed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm new to this writing thing and definitely not an English native (as in English is my mother language) but I decided to give it a try and fix the mess also known as Supergirl.
> 
> Special thanks to the person who's helping me with this @highwaytothe7hells.
> 
> Also I'm already like 8 chapters in... And I don't think I'm gonna stop soon.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at @strayspacepuppy

She didn’t know how it happened. All she knew in that moment was that everyone she cared for was dead.

The DEO headquarters was in ruins—the building that housed the secret organization collapsed, cracked concrete and bent beams of metal stained with something... red.

Her fight had caused all this destruction—her fight with the other version of herself.

Kara managed to push herself off the ground and stand on her feet, her blue eyes scanning the wreckage she had caused during the fight. The city itself was broken, buildings on fire or already collapsed, roads destroyed, cars toppled on the pedestrian walkway.

She felt her eyes burn with unshed tears, her hand covering a silent sob. She kept spinning and spinning until something drew her attention—a glint of gold shining brightly on her finger.

The Legion ring.

She still had it, she could still fix this. She did it once before, she could do it again—except this time she had to find a disruption on her own.

The Kryptonian looked up and narrowed her eyes slightly, using her microvision to find any type of atmospheric anomaly that could point to a temporal disruption. The absolute second she found it, Kara launched herself into the air so abruptly that the ground beneath her crumbled, leaving a rather large crater.

Seconds before hitting the disruption, Kara closed her eyes and tried to think, trying to focus of the exact moment she wanted to go back to.

\----------

“To friends and family!”, a familiar voice echoed around the room.

“To friends and family!”, others around her cheered in unison, glasses clinking.

“Uhh… Earth to Kara? Hellooooo?”

“Hey!”, Kara finally managed to snap out of her trance, looking around confused. She blinked once, then twice, her brain finally registering where she was and who was around her.

“Are you feeling okay?”, Alex asked with concern written all over her face, reaching out to touch Kara’s shoulder.

“Yeah! Yeah I’m fi-”

She didn’t even manage to finish her sentence or fully understand where exactly she was when she heard it.

That noise. She heard that noise before, but long ago.

“No, this is impossible.” Kara murmured quietly, finding herself walking towards her apartment’s large window.

“That doesn’t look good,” her sister added, while everyone else gathered around her to watch the odd-looking object coming down very fast.

“What is that?” Winn tried to squirm his way in closer to get a better view.

“Not sure, but me and Supergirl will definitely check it out. We have to make sure it won’t harm any civilians on its way down.”

The Martian had already morphed into his true form, ready to take flight.

“Kara? Kara, are you coming?”

Speechless, Kara watched the flying object for what felt like an eternity until she realized what it was—or better said, WHO it was.

She changed into her suit faster than a human can even blink and, without a word, she flew out of the window and sped after the pod. She could hear J’onn calling after her, yet she ignored him. Her heart was racing, her mind was trying to make sense of what was going on.

She had been through this before, she had chased that pod before!

“Supergirl, stop! You don’t know who is in that pod!” J’onn shouted.

He had called out after her once again, but once again she ignored him. She followed the pod closely and waited until it crashed into a field right outside the city.

Breathless—which was, at least until now, impossible for her—Kara landed with a thud right beside the pod, circling it several times, almost afraid to pry it open and see for herself if she was right about who was in there.

“Supergirl, don’t touch it! We don’t know what or who is in there!”—J’onn repeated himself as he landed beside her. Kara didn't even turn to face the Martian; she kept her gaze focused on the pod.

“But I do.”

\------------

Hours later, Kara found herself once again in the DEO’s med bay, with her arms crossed over her family’s sigil, her gaze fixated at the man lying on the bed, the man who fell to Earth in a stolen Kryptonian pod.

She could hear everyone buzzing around her, asking questions, trying to figure out who he was or where he was from.

“I’d run some tests, but his skin is impenetrable,” she heard Alex tell J’onn.

“Mon-El. His name…” she had to take a deep breath before she continued. She could feel everyone staring at her. “… His name is Mon-El.”

“And how do you know that?” Alex’s tone was skeptical. Her sister’s odd behaviour had her both confused and worried.

“First off, we should put him in a containment cell. Last time around he caused quite the ruckus,” Kara added with a smile, turning to face her sister and everyone around her. “Second… Let’s talk in the conference room. What I’m about to tell you might sound almost impossible.”

“What did you mean by ‘last time around’?” J’onn asked.

“And why putting him in a containment cell?” asked Alex. “Is he dangerous? Because if he-”

“No, he’s just lost,” Kara explained, interrupting her sister.

Not wanting to repeat herself, the Kryptonian blonde left the med bay and headed towards the conference room, giving the others no other option but to follow her.

She was pacing around the room when they joined her. Alex had a worried look on her face, and J’onn… Well, J’onn was always hard to read, but she knew the Martian well enough to know he was also worried.

Kara took another deep breath and held it in for a second or two before she finally spoke.

And then she told them everything. Well, almost everything.

When she was done, both her sister and the Martian stared at her like she had gone crazy.

“Time travel? You mean to tell us you travelled back in time because we-”

“I know it’s hard to believe, Alex, but it’s true.”

“Well, my sister is a superpowered alien who can bend metal with her pinky and I’m standing right beside a Martian who can read minds and shapeshift into whatever or whomever he desires. It’s not that hard to believe, Kara.”

Her sister’s comment made her smile, but her attention soon shifted to J’onn, who had been silent the whole time.

“You haven’t told us everything, have you?” J’onn finally spoke up.

“No, not everything,” she stole a quick glance in Alex’s direction. “There are some minor details that need to be revealed in their own time.”

“As long as these minor details don't affect our work, then we should focus on the major ones. We have to make sure that everything important happens in the exact way it did before.”

“Not everything,” Kara added with a small toothy smile that reeked of ‘Since I time-travelled, I might as well avoid some disasters…’

 

\------

Two weeks had passed, and most of the things had happened like it did before. Winn back at the DEO, her and her cousin Kal teaming up, and Mon-El still in a coma, except this time around he was in a secured medical cell.

Today was the day, the day that Mon-El would wake up from his slumber, and Kara wanted to be there just in case things went wrong (definitely not because of a very deeply hidden reason or anything like that…).

She felt so nervous standing there, watching him through the glass, her arms crossed over her chest, that she couldn’t even stop herself from looking at the clock from time to time.

“Why is it taking so long? He should have already woken up by now,” Kara muttered to herself.

“So what’s the deal with you and him?”

Kara actually jumped a little at the sound of her sister’s voice.

“Wow! Did I just take by surprise an alien with super hearing??”

“No, you didn’t! I was just thinking…” Kara answered, hoping she was sounding like herself, but the nervous snort that escaped her lips betrayed her.

“Hmmm… And what exactly were you thinking about?”

“Things… various odds and ends and-”

In the span of two seconds Kara went from a flustered mess to completely focused and ready for action.

“He’s waking up!”

“Here we go,” Alex took her stance besides her sister, her hand hovering over her gun.

\-------------

Mon-El woke up so suddenly that his eyes didn’t even have the time to adjust to the strong lights that surrounded him. His breathing was labored, his mind still in a state of panic, unable to process where he was.

He looked down at himself, noticing some weird machines attached to his upper (naked?) body. He didn’t know what was going on, where he was or what those machines beside his bed did. All he knew was that he needed to get out, he needed to leave.

However, before he even had the time to reach out for those odd wires on his chest, he heard a voice asking him not to. His only reaction was to look around.

“Blue...” Mon-El thought when he found the owner of the voice. A part of him wanted to stop staring and start asking questions, but he couldn’t find his voice, not when a pair of the brightest and kindest blue eyes he had ever seen in his entire life stared back at him. And after noticing her tiny shy smile, he found himself answering with a smile of his own.

“Hi,” the blonde greeted him in a soothing tone. “Sorry about all this, we just had to make sure you wouldn’t leave until you got proper medical care.”

It took him a few seconds to realize there was another person on the other side of the glass, standing right beside the blonde.

“If I come in there, do you promise not to try to escape?”

Hearing the tone she used, as if she was hoping he’d say he wouldn’t, Mon-El could only nod in agreement.

“The lights,” he answered groggily. “Could you please turn them off?”

“Oh, right, absolutely!”

The lights dimmed to a level his eyes could adjust, and then he heard a hiss followed by a door opening and footsteps coming closer.

When he finally looked up, he saw the same blonde, but now she was closer, her hand outstretched and a toothy smile on her lips.

“Hi—wait I already said that,” she chuckled nervously.

The fluster in her actions had the Daxamite smiling like a complete idiot. He was so distracted by her he didn’t even notice the big Kryptonian symbol on her chest, or maybe he did but he didn’t care about it, at least not in that moment.

“Just, let me start over. Hi, I’m Kara Zor-El, I’m from Krypton, but we are on Earth now. The pod you were in crashed here.”

That piece of information made Mon-El finally remember why he was in that pod. All those terrible images coming back to him, the smells and the cries for help…

“Hey,” he heard her voice, and he felt the bed shift, the air suddenly smelling sweeter. And all those dreadful feelings that came back rushing in earlier faded away in a span of seconds. “It’s okay, you’re safe now.”

“We’re on Earth? But you said you’re from Krypton… What happened? How did I get here?”

“That’s a bit of a long story… I promise I’ll tell you everything and I’ll try to answer every question you might have, but would you please stay here until we’re sure you’re perfectly healthy?”

“Yeah, I promise,” Mon-El nodded. His mind was screaming at him to take advantage of their low guard and run, but he didn’t feel like he was in any danger.

“Okay, I’ll ask my sister to come in and check the monitors. If you’re hungry, you have to try pizza! Trust me, Earth’s food is absolutely amazing!”

He watched the blonde turn around and signal the other person to come in.

Now she was something. The second woman had no fear in her step, absolutely confident, and she had that look in her eyes like she was ready to fight a whole army.

Strangely she looked nothing like the blue-eyed blonde sitting on the edge of his bed.

“She’s my adopted sister. Just like you I crashed here, twelve years ago, and so did my cousin, 24 years before me. When I got here, he wanted me to have a normal life like he did, so he took me to the Danvers and they took care of me.”

“We didn’t exactly get along at first,” the female human added. “I’m Alex, by the way.”

“Mon-El, my name is Mon-El.”

“Pleased to meet you Mon-El,” Alex answered back, keeping her gaze on the monitors. “And I am also pleased to tell you that you’ll be out of here in no time.”

“See? It wasn’t that bad!” Kara drew his attention back to her when she spoke up. “Now please get some rest, and I’ll come by tomorrow with food!”

The excited manner she emphasized “with food” made him chuckle.

“Alright, time to go. He needs some rest, Kara.”

He saw Alex reaching out for her adoptive sister’s arm, but Kara didn’t even budge one inch.

“Fine, fine. I’ll be back tomorrow though! I promise.”

Baffled beyond words can even describe, Mon-El stood there speechless, watching the two women step out of his medical cell.

He even found himself waving back at Kara’s little awkward—yet adorably hilarious—wave.  
After a few minutes of ‘what the hell just happened?’, Mon-El finally leaned back onto the bed and closed his eyes, giving up on any thoughts of escaping, since he saw absolutely no reason to do that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfffss sorry for the late update,my intention was to update weekly but I gotta wait for my absolutely amazing friend who's helping me with fixing whatever horrible grammar mistakes i did.
> 
> Anyway some of you will notice that things HAVE changed,they won't be in the order that happened in the show,mostly because I hate the one villan per episode formula especially if they're terribly written.
> 
> Annnyway if you have any questions or just wanna chat find me on tumblr at @StraySpacePuppy

Kara kept pacing back and forth in front of the door. She even reached out for the handle a couple times, but immediately pulled back.

Then she took a deep breath and looked at the door as if it were another enemy she was about to knock out and finally made her way in.

“Hi! I brought foo-”

And that’s how a very powerful Kryptonian who could bench press a mountain froze on the spot: when she came face to back to a half-naked Mon-El, who was just pulling his pants up.

Her cheeks slowly turned a soft shade of red, and no matter how hard she tried to turn around and excuse herself for rudely barging in, she couldn't.

“Oh! Hi again!”

She was brought back to Earth by Mon-El’s cheerful tone.

“Hi,” she snorted nervously, turning her head away, suddenly finding the grey paint of the DEO’s walls very interesting. “Sorry, I should have knocked.”

“Why? I mean, it’s not like I wasn't lying shirtless for everyone to see before.”

Mon-El’s jest made her relax for a moment, and she awkwardly waved her hand around.

“Yeah, I know that, it’s just…” — I know exactly how you look naked front and back — “… not really well viewed upon to barge into a room without knocking.”

“Oh, got it!”

There was this long pause between the two, Kara looking at everywhere but Mon-El, trying to stop herself from thinking of that happy trail on his stomach and where it led and him trying to figure out which was the front of the shirt.

“So, I brought food as promised!” Kara finally broke the silence and held up the two pizza boxes.

“Are you always this nice to strangers?”

The tone he used, she knew that playful tone all too well.

“No, just the cute ones that look like lost space puppies,” Kara retorted, smirking, leaving the Daxamite staring at her with an expression that was half amused, half surprised.

There was a moment of silence between the two aliens, looking at each other with smiles upon their faces. Kara swore she could feel her face getting warmer by the second, and she didn't even notice when Mon-El looked over her shoulder.

“Hello, Alex!” Mon-El greeted her sister, who had walked in a few moments after Kara, just in time to hear her innocent sister shamelessly flirt with the still stranger alien.

“ALEX!” Kara yelped, turning on her heels to face her sister only to see a very suspiciously smug smile on her face.

“Hiiiiii…” That cheshire grin on her sister’s face definitely meant she heard it all. “… was I interrupting something?”

“No, no, you weren't! I just brought food, which I’m gonna leave on the table because I have to go, err, do some superheroing!”

And with that, the Kryptonian practically ran out of the room.

“Mhhnn… While you do that, I’ll take care of the lost space puppy.” Alex couldn't miss the opportunity to take jab at her red-faced sister, knowing too well that, even if she was out of the room, she could still hear her.

“Is she always like that?” Mon-El drew Alex’s attention back to him.

“Like what, exactly?” Alex approached the monitors, her eyes focused on the numbers flickering across the screen.

“Friendly. Very friendly. I’m asking because I find it rather odd. A Kryptonian being so friendly with a…”

He didn't even need to continue his sentence, Alex seemed to know already what he wanted to say.

“Kara likes to see the best in people, even in those who don't deserve it.” After a small pause Alex continued, her tone grew a bit more serious. “Are you one of those who don't deserve it?”

“I don't know…I’ve been on this planet for a few and people are so different, so… free.  
And I don't think I was exactly the best version of myself back on Daxam.”

Mon-El watched Alex type some things on the tablet in her hand before holding the object close to her chest.

“I’ll be honest with you, Mon-El”

“Now that's a first.” The Daxamite tried to make a joke, but the seriousness in Alex’s tone and gaze killed whatever jest he had next.

“Kara is… too innocent for this world, sometimes. Too pure hearted. She believes that everyone deserves a chance.”

Alex took one single step forward, getting closer to the Daxamite, staring at him right in the eyes.

“She believes you deserve a chance, so God help me if you somehow screw this up and my sister ends up sad or worse, crying because you decided to prove her wrong. I will rain fire down on you.”

The Daxamite was left speechless, especially after Alex ended that very serious threat with a smile that made her look more innocent than the goddess of love herself.

“Glad we talked about it. Now if you’ll follow me, I have to introduce you to Winn.”

Alex was already halfway out of the room when Mon-El finally found his voice again.

“What’s a Winn?”

 

\---------------

Kara wanted nothing more but to run out of the DEO and see if she could find some kittens or puppies to save, but unfortunately for her J’onn dragged her into the training room, where they wanted to test Mon-El’s abilities.

When she asked why she was needed there, all she got as a response was a gruff “You are Supergirl, you’re from Krypton and you know more about Daxam than all of us combined.”.

So there she was, standing beside J’onn, who was talking about something with Winn, something she wasn't exactly paying attention to. She was far too busy trying to get those images of a half-naked Mon-El out of her head.

“I brought the space puppy!”, her sister’s voice pulled her back from her thoughts only to make her cringe.

Alex had heard her, and knowing her sister, that would go on for a while. As if Rao didn't punish her enough, Mon-El’s laughter echoed around the room.

“Space puppy?” Winn added with a confused look on his face, looking around the room trying to find an answer.

“Can we get a move on with the tests? Also, Mon-El, I am sorry, but we will need to confirm some information about you.”

“Information?”

Kara could see the Daxamite look around the room uneasily. Her heart sunk a little when she noticed he still didn't fully trust them, but in a way it did make sense. That look in his eyes made her take a step forward and reach out for his arm.

“Just basic information, that’s all. If there’re other things you wish to keep to yourself, feel free. I mean, we’re still strangers… for now.”

She saw Mon-El react to her touch. He seemed so surprised by the gentleness in her tone that his only reaction to her words was to nod.

“What do you need to know?”

They stood there for about half an hour, Mon-El giving pieces of information that weren't too revealing, Alex typing said information on her tablet, Winn monitoring the results from Mon-El’s testing, and J’onn… Well, he was being J’onn.

Kara could barely take her eyes off Mon-El, and Alex kept her eyes on Kara.

“I guess we are done here. For now, you have to stay with the DEO. For your safety.” J’onn added in his gruff tone.

“No need for that. Mon-El’s as harmless as a puuhhh-” She had to stop herself because of that annoyingly smug grin on her sister’s face. “He’s harmless, just harmless.”

J’onn’s brows furrowed looking at the very confused Daxamite on his left, who apparently had eyes only for the blonde Kryptonian on his right.

“Conference room. Now. Agent Schott, keep testing him, I want to know the full extent of his powers.”

“Yes, sir!” Winn saluted in a comical manner, one that clearly wasn't appreciated by J’onn.

“Alex, Kara.” The Martian walked out of the room, followed by two ducklings—one a superpowered alien and the other a terrifying human—leaving the Daxamite and the newly made agent Schott know each other better.

\--------------

 

“Kara, you haven't told us everything, have you?” J’onn didn't even wait to fully walk into the conference room before asking the question.

“She definitely didn't.” Alex immediately added, standing on J’onn’s right side, like she always did.

All Kara could do was to grin at them in that innocent manner of hers. “I am keeping a few things to myself, but just to be safe!”

“Are these things dangerous?”

“No, not at all! Just minor details I’d like to do different this time.”

J’onn looked at Alex, then back to Kara, unsure of what to make of the situation.

“I’ll ask again. Is he dangerous?”

Kara didn't need a name to know who he meant.

“No, not at all.”

“Good, because the president is coming for an inspection and you will be here to welcome her, and the last thing I want is for her to get in harm’s way thanks to our harmless guest.”

Kara’s eyes went wide, suddenly all the memories of the event coming back to her.

“Oh shoot! I have to call James and cancel our date!”

“Your WHAT?” Both J’onn and Alex spoke up at the same time, which made Kara look extremely confused in their direction.

“My d-date? Why are you guys looking at me like that? OH MY GOD, WAIT! My date was supposed to happen like a week ago! I forgot completely! But why James didn’t call me, then??? OH, RAO, what about the Venture launch?? I haven’t heard anything about it...”

J’onn looked at Alex and shook his head, excusing himself out of the room.

“Okay, calm down!” Alex tapped the table as she sat down on the chair. “First of all, you need to sit down and tell me why you think you had a date with James Olsen.”

Hesitant at first, Kara gave in and told her sister as much as she could without revealing everything, only to hear her sister laugh so hard she had to hold her stomach.

“Why are you-… What’s so funny!?” Kara was starting to become annoyed.

“Okay, I think your little trip did more than just alter future events.”

When Alex began explaining what happened in the previous months, Kara was left speechless.

“So you mean to tell me…” Kara slumped into her chair exhaling heavily.

“Yep! You had a crush on James, but the second Lucy showed up in town you backed off. You two are even best friends, especially after you helped them mend their relationship. Cat is NOT that terrible, at least not to you. I mean you even trusted her with your secret, same for Lucy. But you did date that Adam guy for like a week, but broke it off. And the Venture launch went just fine, nothing wrong happened.”

Alex laughed seeing how surprised her sister was.

“Honestly Kara, forgive me for saying this, but that version of the story you told me sounds like it was written by someone who read too many dumbly written novels who confuse feminism with being a terrible human.”

“Wow… Okay, what about my aunt Astra?”

“She’s in one of the cells at our old base. Why?”

Kara remained silent, she was taking in all the new information, and it was a lot to take in.

“Just wanted to know, that’s all.”

“Okay… So, are you planning to tell me how well you know the Daxamite?”

“Oh boy… it’s a long story.”

“Make it short.” Alex insisted, making Kara squirm on her chair.

“Oh, shoot! I have to meet the president! So we’ll have to talk about this later, okay? Bye!”

The way Kara darted out of the room for the second time, not to mention how she avoided anything related to the lost space puppy, had Alex more suspicious than ever.

Meanwhile, back in the training room, Mon-El was lifting some weights without even breaking a sweat.

“Wow! You are strong, buddy!”

“Am I as strong as Kara?” Mon-El asked with a grin.

“Ha! No! Not even close. But maybe that has something to do with you just arriving on Earth.”

“So you think I’ll have the same powers as her but I won't be as strong as her?” Mon-El narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah, something like that. Now hush and keep on lifting—I will increase the weight.”

“Alright then” Mon-El leaned back onto the bench and continued to lift the weights while his mind wondered at the extremely kind Kryptonian blonde.

“Do you know her?”

“Know whom?” Winn lifted his gaze from his datapad.

“Kara. I mean, how well do you know her?”

Mon-El’s question made Winn squint.

“Quite well, I made her suit! I got maaaaad sewing skills, bro!”

Mon-El placed the weights back in their place and stood up, his arms resting on his knees.

“No, I mean as a person, not as the superhero.”

“What part of quite well you didn't get?”

“Since you know her that well can you…” Mon-El lifted his right hand, scratching at his stubble. “… maybe tell me something about her?”

“Why are you so interested in Kara out of the sudden?”

Mon-El laughed, noticing the suspicion and slight hint of jealousy in Winn’s tone.

“Because I’ve never really met a Kryptonian who didn't look down at me just because I’m a Daxamite.”

“Oh! That! Kara doesn't care about that. She always says that eve-”

“Everyone deserves a chance,” Mon-El finished Winn’s sentence.

“Exactly!” Winn agreed. “So don't worry about Kara suddenly going Emperor Palpatine on you. Her intentions are always good.”

“I’m sorry, Emperor who?” 

The absolute second that sentence left his lips, Winn’s eyes went wide and so did his smile, his expression was similar to that of a child who found out he won a lifetime candy supply.

“Oh, Mon-El of Daxam, you have opened the floodgates, my friend. I am going to introduce you to the world of Star Wars!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss Winn,that's all.  
> That's the note.
> 
> Ps: enjoy!
> 
> Pss: uhh find me on tumblr on strayspacepuppy.  
> Like seriously,I don't bite if you hit me up with a message 😂
> 
> PSS: Thanks again to the lovely hoooooman who's helping me with this :D

The presidential meeting went just like it did before, except this time around Kara caught the guilty party right after the attack. Yet she made sure Alex and Maggie worked together.

Feeling quite pleased with how well and how quick things ended, the blonde decided to pay the DEO a visit. Maybe they had some extra work for her—nothing related to a certain Daxamite... She just wanted to kick some bad guy’s ass, that's all...

Kara landed with a small thud on the DEO’s balcony, looking around, smiling at every agent that passed by her.

“Looking for someone?” Alex joined her side as they strolled towards the conference table in the middle.

“Nop,” Kara answered. “Just came by to see if there's any bad guy’s ass you guys need me to kick.

“Sadly for you, it looks like the ‘bad guys’ took a break from breaking the law,” J’onn interfered, his sentence making Kara pout, clearly disappointed.

“What am I supposed to do then?” Kara huffed, throwing her hands up.

“Oh, I don't know, maybe take a break?” her sister answered her, with a hint of amusement in her tone.

“I’m Supergirl! I don't take brea–”

Suddenly, Kara turned her head around, a frown appearing across her face.

“Kara? Kara, what’s wrong?” Alex asked, immediately walking around the table, reaching out for Kara’s arm, clearly concerned by the sudden change in her sister’s behavior.

Kara turned her head to look at Alex, and then looked back at J’onn.

“Why–... Why am I hearing pew pew noises?”

Alex exhaled and rolled her eyes.

“Winn is showing Mon-El movies from different eras, or so he said he would. Something tells me that boy is gonna force The Lord of the Rings and Star Wars on Mon-El,” Alex chuckled, shaking her head.

Kara’s eyes went wide, her mouth half open, struggling to find her voice.

“He is WHAT? Oh no, no, no! Not on my watch! Not again! Mon-El has to watch Harry Potter first!”

Kara darted towards Mon-El’s room, almost kicking the door out of its hinges with her stormy entrance.  
Said stormy entrance caused her best friend to jump and yelp and practically glue himself against Mon-El’s back, who ended up smiling at the odd gesture.

“WHAT do you think you’re doing?” Kara demanded.

“We’re watching holomovies!” Mon-El answered.

“No, no, buddy, it’s just movies. Drop the holo stuff.”

Winn had popped his head from behind Mon-El only to correct him, but the second he saw Kara’s gaze, he went right back into his hiding spot.

“Winn... That better not be Star Wars,” Kara crossed her arms over her chest.

“No! I would never–”

The fact that her best friend was still hiding behind Mon-El didn’t exactly made him believable—neither did the fact that Han Solo was on screen...

“Hmmm, and that on the screen right now is NOT the Millennium Falcon?”

“Wait, I don't get it,” Mon-El interrupted the two, looking back and forth with a confused look on his face. “Is it bad for me to watch it?”

“No, no, you can watch it. I just wanted you to watch Harry Potter first...” Kara admitted.

“Aha!” Winn practically jumped out from his hiding spot pointing a finger at Kara. “I knew it! You just wanted him to see Harry Potter first so he’d become a bigger Harry Potter fan than Star Wars!”

“Wait– What’s ‘Harry Potter’?” Mon-El still looked confused, even more now.

“Seriously, Winn? Remember what I told you when you tried to show me Star Wars?”

Kara tried her best not to get distracted by that adorable confused expression on Mon-El’s face.

“Yeah! But he likes it!” Winn announced proudly.

“Fine! Fine... But I’m showing him Harry Potter next and we’ll see which one he’ll like more!” Kara replied smugly.

“If you two are done arguing over Mon-El, J’onn needs you,” Alex called over the coms.

“We’re not arguing over Mon-El!” Kara answered.

“Yeah! We’re arguing over what movies he should watch!” Winn added.

“And I’m still confused, and I have no idea what’s going on...” Mon-El muttered, scratching his head.

An exasperated sigh escaped Alex’s lips.

“Might I remind you, Winn—you work here, and you were given an assignment.  
Kara, we don't actually need you right now, but we will need you after Winn finishes his assignment.”

That smug on Kara’s face was frustrating to Winn. He paused the movie and set the remote aside, mouthing at her not to change the movie on his way out.

With that, a confused Daxamite and a smug Kryptonian were left all alone in a room—the Daxamite’s room, to be exact.

“So… I see you got your own room,” Kara decided to speak up first.

“Yeah, the DEO was kind enough to modify a cell that was for higher ranked captives into a room. Well, after that small incident from a few days ago, J’onn thought it was a good idea for me to have my own quarters,” Mon-El looked around at his simply furnished room.

“Incident?” Kara’s brows went up. “You know what, you can tell me about it later—I should go now. I will be back later, that’s a promise. You can keep watching this movie, but make sure you’ll ask Winn for Harry Potter after this, okay?”

“Okay, I will!” Mon-El flashed a toothy smile.

“Talk to you later, Mon-El!”

“Later, _babe_!”

Upon hearing the word _babe_ , Kara tripped almost crashing into the door, a nervous chuckle escaping her lips as she turned around to face a once again confused Daxamite. She waved awkwardly as she made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

“ **WINN!!!** ”

Oh, he was in so much trouble.

––

After she made sure Winn wouldn’t try to teach Mon-El any more of the cool earthly slang, Kara decided to check if Mon-El’s human identity seemed legitimate enough, since she had nothing else to do.

“Ha! Done! Mon-El of Daxam is now _Michael Matthews_!” Winn turned around—a tad too dramatically—in his spinning chair while holding out the papers for Mon-El’s new identity.

“Am I good or am I really good?”

Kara may have rolled her eyes, but she couldn't hide her amusement. She had missed Winn, she had missed his quirky attitude and pop culture jokes—she didn't have the heart to tell him or anyone else that in the future she came from he had left to fight someone else’s war.

“Thank you, Winn! You are the absolute best!” Kara smiled.

“Damn right I am!” Winn puffed up grinning at his friend.

“So, does this mean I have a green light?”

“Green light to what exactly?” Winn asked.

“To get _Mike_ out of the DEO, you know,” she paused, flailing her arms around in an attempt to point out at their surroundings. “For him to get used to Earth and all that.”

“I guess so, but you gotta ask J’onn first.”

“Yeah that’s– I’ll go do that now,” Kara lightly tapped Winn’s shoulder biding a silent cya later before she went around looking for J’onn.

It didn't take long for her to find and convince J’onn to release Mon-El into her custody—a sad puppy look and that pouting trick worked just as they always did. She was so giddy about the whole thing she didn't even notice Alex’s intense gaze nor the weird looks she received from Winn when she practically hopped her way back into the command center and continued to hop while heading to the room where the Daxamite was.

At least this time around she knocked, not wanting to get herself into a situation like the one before.

“Mon-El?” Kara called out through the door.

“It’s already open!”

The tone he used made her frown for a brief moment, carefully walking into the room only to find Mon-El completely absorbed into the first Harry Potter movie. The fact that he changed the movie choice to pick the one she talked about made her smile.

“Why is his family so mean!” Mon-El huffed, gesturing at the screen.

Kara peeked at the current scene playing onto the TV screen.

“I could tell you, but spoilers,” she chuckled, amused at his exasperated reaction, daring to take the empty spot beside him.

“He’s just a child…” there was a hint of sadness in the Daxamite’s tone, one that didn't go unnoticed.

“I’m sorry, so very sorry, but...” Kara added, reaching out for the remote to pause the movie. “I need to talk to you.”

Mon-El immediately turned his attention to her, his grey blue eyes focused on her face.  
That simple gesture alone made Kara shift and duck her head.

“I—uhm—I asked J’onn to release you into my custody. That way I can get you out of this place and show you around. I mean, if you want to. I was just thinking, you’ve been stuck in this place for two weeks now and you might want to get out and see the city.”

Kara’s lips parted flashing a toothy smile, trying her absolute best to keep it cool.

“Really?” Mon-El studied her carefully, she could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

“Yes, really. So, what do you say? Wanna get out of this place?”

Mon-El pursed his lips and glanced at the TV, then back at Kara.

“Can we finish watching the movie first?” He grinned at her in that easy-going manner of his that made her heart skip a beat.

“Of course! We can actually watch all of them if you want and we can postpone going out tomorrow.”

“Ohh yes! I’m dying to find out what's gonna happen next!”

Kara pressed “play” and sank back into the semi-comfortable couch, not before taking a small look around his room.

“You know, we can decorate this place a bit. Make it more lively. We can look around for some stuff tomorrow. Maybe some books.”—Preferably about cooking...

Mon-El actually turned to face her, a soft smile on his face.

“I’m in your hands, Kara.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honest to God,I forgot to update because of Game of Thrones.  
> I gotta say its pleasant watching a show that makes you happy instead of annoyed.
> 
> Annnyway :D enjooooy!
> 
> Also thanks again to the lovely human helping me with this fic.
> 
> PS: Fine me on tumblr at @spacestraypuppy

Kara started her morning with a simple patrol over the city. She wanted to make sure she dealt with things that might require her attention before meeting up with Mon-El.  
She was actually excited about showing the Daxamite around, properly this time.  
No forcing him into a mold she stubbornly created, no dismissing his opinions or desires.

And just like last time around, the Kryptonian barged into Mon-El’s room, loudly announcing herself.

“Rise and shi—”

Kara frowned noticing the bed was empty.

“Mon-El?”

She turned around to peek out on the hallway, trying to find the missing Daxamite.  
She was already starting to panic, her mind filling with “WHAT IF HE RAN AWAY” thoughts—until the sound of a different door opening drew her attention back to Mon-El’s room.

With a towel wrapped around his waist, still dripping wet from his shower, Mon-El was whistling a soft tune, far too busy looking for fresh clothes to even notice the red-faced Kryptonian glued to his door.

He didn't have many choices when it came to clothes. The DEO had been kind enough to provide him with a wardrobe—a limited one, yes, but it still had been very kind of them. He pulled out a pair of socks and underwear from a drawer, then a grey shirt and a pair of black jeans from another, lazily tossing them on his bed.

With his pair of brief boxers in his hand, Mon-El allowed his towel to fall to the floor—except the towel made a very weird eeep noise.

Startled, he took a step back, carefully poking at the piece of cloth with his foot. With all the new things he saw on this planet, you can never be too safe...

“That was... weird,” he mumbled while pulling his boxers up, followed by the pair of socks he left on the drawer.

Noticing the time on the clock hanging on the wall, Mon-El cursed at himself in Daxamite for taking so long to shower. Kara would be there any minute and he still wasn't fully dressed or ready for their adventure.

Quickly collecting the old clothes he had left on the floor, Mon-El turned around, immediately freezing when he finally noticed the new “piece of decoration” glued to his door—one that looked a lot like a certain blonde Kryptonian.

Except this one’s face was red as a tomato.

“Kara?” he blinked rapidly several times, bright blue eyes accompanied by a very red face staring back at him. “When did you—”

He didn't even bother to finish his sentence, since he had just realized when exactly she had walked in. That eeep noise suddenly made sense. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, awkwardly gesturing towards his bathroom.

“I’ll just... go get dressed.”

Mon-El was trying hard not to laugh. He wasn't one to shy away from being naked in front of others, but judging by Kara’s reaction, she clearly didn’t feel the same way. He picked up his fresh clothes from his bed and made his way back into the bathroom.

Kara, on the other hand, was still glued to his door, her nails digging small holes into the wall. You could say she now had an idea what incident he was talking about—that, or Rao enjoyed pranking her.

She cleared her throat and awkwardly pushed herself away from the door, fretting with the rim of her glasses. How in the world was she going to fix this? Mon-El might think she did it on purpose...

Upon hearing his footsteps, Kara straightened herself up and waited for him to come back into view.

“So...” Mon-El stopped in front of her, shoving his hands in his front pockets. “What’s the plan?”

“The plan?” Whatever plan she had in mind had been completely erased and replaced by that amazing view she got earlier. “Oooh, the plan! Well, the plan is to go out!” Kara tried to sound less nervous. “Yes! Go out, and get you some stuff and maybe some decorations or books?”

Mon-El scratched the back of his neck.

“That sounds like a great idea,” the Daxamite exhaled softly. “But I don't have any credits to get all that.”

“Credits?” Kara’s brows furrowed for a moment. “Oh, you mean dollars? No, you don't, but I do, and when you get a job,” she paused to fix her glasses, “—and you will—you can pay me back.”

Mon-El looked at her with an odd look in his eyes, nodding in agreement.

“Alright, you're the expert. Lead the way, Kara.”

Kara didn't even wait for a second invitation to rush out of his room—she went out so fast Mon-El snorted. She had clearly gotten a good look at him, and now she seemed to be doing her absolute best not to make things awkward. This should be fun, Mon-El thought, following the Kryptonian.

“So... I have to ask...” he finally managed to catch up with her. “How exactly will I get a job if I don't even know the customs of this planet?”

“That’s easy. You’ll have to follow me at CatCo for a day or two until we find a job you like. You know, one that fits you.”

“One that fits me?”

“Hmmm... I’m thinking something that involves a lot of alcohol.”

“Why? Because I’m a Daxamite?” Mon-El teased her.

Kara huffed and waved her hand.

“Nooooo! Because you seem to be the type who enjoys being around people and talking to them and making jokes, and all that.”

Mon-El remained quiet. There was something strange about this Kryptonian. Not only she was extremely friendly, but somehow he felt like she knew more than she let on.

“Anyway... Hold on tight!” she spoke up and suddenly coming to a full stop, suddenly pulling Mon-El out of his thoughts. If he hadn't stopped in time, he would have crashed into her, but luckily for him, he did.

“Hold on ti—?”

Kara didn't even let him finish, wrapping her arms around the Daxamite and flying out of the DEO’s building.

He may or may not have yelped in surprise.

 

———

“Just stay still!” Kara warned him before she began trimming his hair with her heat vision.

He asked about his stubble, but she shrugged and told him he looked good that way.

“Okay...” Kara approached him, running her fingers through his now shorter hair, admiring her work. “Yeah, it looks good! Now how about we try some of the clothes I already got? And after that we can eat, and then after that we can go get you other stuff.”

“Sounds good to me,” Mon-El agreed with a small chuckle.

“Go on then, go change. Let’s see which ones fit you,” Kara encouraged him with a smile.

“Quick question...” Mon-El pressed his lips in a thin line trying to suppress a smile. “Do you want me to change right here in front of you or is there a different room where I can go and do that? I mean, I’m asking because—well, I’m quite sure you’ve seen more than enough already.”

Kara’s smile faded quicker than one can blink, replaced by a half-horrified, half-slowly-turning-into-a-tomato expression. Again.

“OTHER ROOM! OTHER ROOM!”

The squeaky nervous clink in her usual cheerful tone made Mon-El burst out laughing as he stepped away into the other room.

Meanwhile Kara was chanting quietly ohmyrao repeatedly, her hands covering her face. Of course the little shit would bring that incident up, how could she even think he wouldn't? She blamed herself for not remembering how much of a tease and a jokster he used to be in the beginning...

“Are you done?” she called out while pinching the bridge of her nose.

“With getting undressed or dressed?”

“MON-EL!”

She was half annoyed half amused—okay, maybe a bit more annoyed than amused, especially after that quiet snort of his.

When he was done, he didn't even get the proper chance to fully come back into the room—one quick look at him and Kara was already sending him back with a No! and a wave of hand for him to change again.

They went through a few outfits, some that fitted him quite well—especially the jeans— and others that were too large for him.

She chose one of the very last outfits, a simple pair of dark tight jeans with a striped long-sleeved shirt.

“Come here.” She held a pair of thick rim glasses up for him to see.

“Glasses? Do I really need glasses?” Mon-El asked curiously, yet he still leaned a bit forward, allowing Kara to put the glasses on him.

“Yes, you know, just in case ONE day you might want to save the world.”

“But what if that’s not me?” Mon-El asked calmly, looking at Kara as he waited for an answer.

“Then it's not you. I won't force you to become like me just because you have powers, Mon-El. There are tons of aliens with superpowers going around the city, but you don't see me going after them and asking them to become a hero.” Kara paused for a moment. “I just believe that there is something great hidden inside of you. I believe you could save the world, if you wanted to.”

There was this long almost excruciating silence between the two, Mon-El staring at Kara as if he was trying to figure her out.

“Do you really mean that?” the Daxamite broke the silence.

“Yes. Yes, I do. I really mean it,” Kara answered almost immediately. “But, even if you don't want to become a hero, I’ll still have to train you so you can control your powers, if that’s okay with you.”

Mon-El only nodded in agreement.

“Great! Now, food first! Then shopping!”

Kara turned around, excited by the simple thought of food. All Mon-El could do was to follow her with his eyes, absolutely captivated by this extremely friendly Kryptonian.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd again I forgot to update...  
> My bad!  
> Honestly I did had like a set timeline in mind but at this point i'm all over the place,sooo you will see things that happened in S2 but not in the order you remember.
> 
> Uhh well if you're still here and reading,enjoy,I guess.

Mon-El followed Kara like a puppy throughout the shop. He could swear he was holding at least four or five bags in one hand, and Kara didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon.

He didn't ask many questions. Actually, he didn't ask questions at all. He preferred to remain silent and study this strange yet kind—and quite beautiful—Kryptonian. Mon-El was determined to figure her out, to understand her and her motivations.

He took quick notice of the crinkle that formed between her brows and the way she pursed her lips while she was reading the back of a book, but then he noticed the crinkle again when they ran into a person she knew from work and they asked about her being sick, and Kara said she was feeling better...

“Crinkle appears when she's focusing too much on something or when she lies... Interesting.”

Mon-El felt comfortable to walk behind her, he could study her better that way. The way she presented herself, the way she walked, it was such a strong contrast from the way she dressed or talked. He still couldn’t figure out how in Rao’s name nobody saw through her “disguise”, especially when it was so damn obvious. She had the same bright smile, the same beautiful blue eyes, the same bone structure, and the list went on.

“OH! You have to read this one!” Kara pulled him out of his thoughts by speaking up and holding a book in her hands.

Mon-El exhaled softly.

“Kara, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but don't you think you’ve already gotten me enough things?”

Kara pursed her lips, looking at the four bags in the Daxamite’s right hand. She may have overdone it—maybe just a little.

“But... these will help you adapt better.”

Mon-El set the bags down and pulled a book from one of them.

“And how will Worldwide cus—cous—food! help me adapt?”

“First of all, it’s cuisine. And second of all, you need to learn how to make your own food!”

“Why? I’ve seen several shops scattered around that offer food in exchange for currency.”

Kara paused for a moment. He wasn't wrong, but she couldn't exactly tell him the reason why she was so adamant about him learning how to cook.

“Yes, but also from time to time it’s best to enjoy a home-cooked meal.”

“Do you know how to cook?”

“Of cooooourse I know,” Kara replied, completely forgetting about her giveaway.

Mon-El noticed the way her brows knitted together for a brief moment, that crinkle he noticed earlier forming in between them. Liar, he thought, but chose to just smile.

“Alright, but don't laugh at me if I’m bad at it.”

“I won't,” Kara added before turning away to look at other books.

They spent more than half a day going from shop to shop, and Mon-El was sure he owed Kara a small fortune, judging by all the bags he was currently carrying. And he knew there was a ridiculous amount of them by the looks he received when they went back to the DEO.

Kara was kind enough to stay and help him decorate his room.

While he arranged the new books on a shelf, Kara was sort of arguing with Winn about installing a video game console.

“Shouldn't I be watching holomovies about the history and customs of this planet?” Mon-El spoke up, drawing the attention of the bickering duo.

“Mon-El, buddy, you're not helping my case here.”

“You just want him to play games with you, admit it!” Kara demanded.

Mon-El closed his eyes, exhaling softly. He tried to distract the two with a simple question, but clearly failed. They fell back into their bickering almost instantly.

“What about mating?”

And just like that, both alien and human fell immediately silent and turned their heads to stare at the Daxamite, before staring back at each other.

“How does that work on this planet?” Mon-El continued.

He noticed Winn open his mouth to reply, but Kara cut him short and practically pushed him out of the room while mentioning something about bad earthly slangs. Then she practically glued herself against the door while fidgeting with her watch.

“Will you look at that! It worked!” Mon-El snorted

“What worked?” Kara looked up at him, confused.

“My question about mating? I only asked that so you two would stop bickering about that console station thing.”

“Oh! That was—wait, so you don’t want to know how it works?”

That nervous slash awkward giggle that escaped Kara’s lips was a clear sign that she wasn't comfortable talking about a subject like that.

“Not really. Besides, something tells me I know more about mating than Winn does.” Mon-El’s lips parted flashing a cheeky yet adorable grin. “You could say I was and still am quite the expert.”

“Oh, I know that…” Kara blurted out, not realizing her slip until after.

“Wait, what?”

“What—what?”

“You said you know—”

“No, I didn't.”

“Yes, you did.”

“No, I didn't. I mean, how would I know? It was just a way of saying that I agree with you because you're—you know, you!”

“Oh, so now it was just a manner of speech.”

“Yes! Exactly!”

“But what do you mean with me being me?”

Mon-El was trying so hard not to laugh. He knew she could toss him around like a rag doll for this, but he couldn't help it—not when she squirmed so easily each time he teased her.

“Because you’re a Daxamite?”

“Are you asking me?”

“Mon-El!” Kara huffed rubbing her temple.

“That is my name, yes.”

That smug on his face irritated her, but also made her smile.

“Can we please finish the decoration without the—” she paused, gesturing back and forth from her to him.

“Without the what? The innocent banter?”

“Oh Rao, just shut up!”

And with that she turned her back to him, pretending to look for the perfect spot for that lamp she got, but in truth she was actually hiding her smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to update AGAIN xD  
> My bad! So uh if you're still around...enjoy?
> 
> Ps: Thank you once again to the wonderful human helping me with this.

“Again!” The Kryptonian’s voice echoed around the room.

“Oh, boy…” Mon-El groaned quietly as he stood up. He was going to dust himself off, but after being thrown on the floor—or wall—for the n-th time, why should he even bother?

“It’s easy, come on!” Kara tried to cheer him up.

“For you perhaps, because I will definitely feel this tomorrow or later.”

“Oh, stop whining and try again!”

“Fine, fine! But I’m quite sure you're enjoying this a little too much.”

“Maybe…”

That smug on her face was a dead giveaway and a non-verbal translation for “Hell yeah, I am!”.

—————

“Kara, I’m gonna nee—”

Alex’s sentence was cut abruptly by a flying blurr that ended up glued to the wall, groaning.

Said flying blurr kinda looked like Mon-El.

“Hey, Alex! I’m just training Mon-El.”

“By trying to turn him into a wallpaper?” Alex pointed a finger at the Daxamite, who was struggling to get out of the small crater he caused into a very thick and reinforced wall.

“What? No, I’m just—” Kara huffed. “Anyway, why did you come?”

“J’onn was looking for you. We have new info on this Cadmus organization and a possible location, and he wanted you to be there for the debriefing.”

“Guess you’re in luck, Mon-El. Training is over for today.”

All Alex heard was a grumble as a response.

“Maybe I should train him while you go out and do your rounds.”

Kara stared at her sister for a moment, then immediately looked back at Mon-El, but, before she could even answer, the Daxamite immediately agreed to Alex’s proposal.  
Kara wanted to laugh, especially when she remembered her training sessions with Alex.

“He’s all yours,” the Kryptonian stepped out of the room before bursting out laughing, making a memo to herself to tell Winn to make a copy of the training session.

————-

“Is this new?” Mon-El asked curiously while looking at the strange red glow coming from the ceiling lights.

“How do you feel?” Alex asked, ignoring his question. She wanted to make sure that the red sun radiation wasn't too strong.

“I feel…” Mon-El paused and glanced at his hands, flexing his fingers. “… oddly normal.”

“As you should. These are red sun lamps. They’re dampening your powers, which will allow me to train you,” Alex explained.

“Oh, Rao, are you gonna toss me around too?”

“I could, but no. Show me your stance.”

Alex was well aware that, even though she was human, the Daxamite was terrified of her, just like Winn, and as she predicted it, he actually listened and did what he was told. She studied his stance and pursed her lips.

“Don't spread your legs—bring them closer and make sure they’re firmly planted.  
Bring your elbows closer to your body. You need to protect yourself better, otherwise you will get hurt.”

Mon-El obeyed her without any complaints, looking at her expectantly.

“Ready?” Alex took her own stance. “I want you to do the following.  
Right fist, temple. Right fist, ribs, then switch up with left fist to temple.”

“I don't want to hurt you,” Mon-El argued quietly.

“And you won't. Just trust me, space puppy. Kara will teach you how to control your strength and whatever other powers come your way. Whilst, I’ll be training you the way we’d train a human. Combine strength and tactical combat and you’ll be almost as good as Kara.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“Training me. Why?”

Alex had been observing the Daxamite around the DEO whenever he talked to other agents who returned from a mission, asking them if they needed help or if they were injured. She’d even seen him with Winn, but most importantly she saw how he looked at the screens in the command center whenever Kara faced a bank robber or a rogue alien—how absorbed he was, how he chewed on his nails or fidgeted around not knowing how to sit, still worrying that she might get hurt, even though he knew she’s indestructible.

“Because one day, maybe in the future, a threat will come that Kara won’t be able to face alone. And when that day comes, she might need someone by her side who can fight and help her win that battle.”

“She has you… and J’onn and Kal.”

“She does, but she’ll also need you.”

“No, she won't.”

“What makes you so sure she won't?”

“Because I’d get in her way. I’m not like her. I’m… I’m a useless coward. The only things I’m good at is drinking myself into a coma or drugging myself into a coma. I’m lazy and selfish and a coward and… I wouldn't be worth anyone’s time if I wasn't the—”

Alex remained silent, keeping her eyes on the Daxamite while he spoke. Something about the way he talked about himself, with his gaze focused on his feet and his head ducked while he sat on the floor, as if someone had repeated those words to him until he learned them by heart, until he lived by them.

“Listen, Mon-El. I don't know why you think of yourself that way, but I call bullshit.”

“I don't think of myself that way. I am that way.”

“No, you're not. Because if you were, you wouldn’t be fidgeting around like a beyblade whenever Kara goes out to fight a foe we humans can't handle. Nor you would have brought Chocos for J’onn when he spent the night at the DEO, or pizza for Winn when he didn't have time to go for lunch. Or asked Sanchez and Dana if they got hurt during their mission. Should I go on?” Alex paused, allowing the Daxamite to argue, but no argument came. “I’ve seen you around, and let me tell you this.” She took two steps, stopping right in front of the Daxamite, kneeling to look him straight in the eyes.  
“You grew up in a different society, one that doesn't strike me as kind—and by the sound of those words, your kindness in that society was perceived as weakness and it was drained out of you. It terrifies me to think or say it, but maybe it was beaten out of you, until you became the frat boy of the universe.”

His reaction to those particular words confirmed her suspicions, yet she smiled.

“Don't worry, your secret’s safe with me, your highness.”

“Please don't call me that,” Mon-El begged softly.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. From what I heard about the prince of Daxam, he was kind of an ass. But Mon-El seems like a really great guy. He just needs a small push in the right direction. And maybe—who knows—if he’s willing to accept that push, he’ll become the best version of himself.”

“I don't know how to become that.”

“Nobody knows. We just learn along the way.”

Alex got up and turned her back to leave the room, to allow him some time to think, but the shuffling made her stop and turn, only to see Mon-El back in his stance, with his arms correctly positioned and legs firmly planted. She smiled at the sight—not at the sight of him correctly assuming his fighting stance, but at that look of hope in his eyes, the hope that one day he will be the best version of himself.

“Good. Shall we begin?”

And with a simple nod of approval from the Daxamite, they began to spar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you forget to update...
> 
> Well,my bad xD
> 
> Anyway find me on Tumblr at @strayspacepuppy!

No matter how much she bugged Winn to give her a recording of Mon-El training with Alex, the tech savvy wouldn't budge—he kept mumbling about Alex and her pinky.

She ended up giving up and went to do what she actually came to the DEO to do—which was Mon-El. Well, taking Mon-El to CatCo, to be exact.

She didn't even get the chance to knock at his door, because it opened wide revealing a dapper looking Daxamite with a wide grin on his face.

“Hi! I’m ready!”

“I can see that! How are you awake this early?”

“Oh! That—yes, Winn showed me how to set an alarm.”

“Alright... Anyway, we need to go.”

“Are we going to fly there?” Mon-El asked curiously as he followed Kara.

“No, we’ll take the bus.”

“The what now?”

—————

Their use of common transportation turned out to be hilarious, and maybe a bit annoying, at least for Kara.

Mon-El seemed to be keen on saying “hello” to anyone that smiled his way. With his upbeat and cheerful attitude, he even received a few smiles in return.

But the truly hilarious moment came when Mon-El noticed this odd furry creature staring at him with big eyes. Much to Kara’s amusement, he tried to communicate with the “furry beast” in its own language until she managed—between snorts and quiet giggles—to tell him that dogs don't talk and that the dog just wanted to be petted, but he should ask for permission first.

The annoying part—well, the dog’s owner happened to be a lovely looking girl who was flirting with Mon-El while he seemed completely oblivious to it, since he was more focused on the playful pup.

Kara practically had to drag him out of the bus when their stop came. Since she couldn't use her strength, it took them a whole minute, because, once again, the Daxamite decided to say goodbye and wish everyone he talked to a lovely day.

“So, this job... do you earn good credits?” he asked as they walked towards the building.

“It’s dollars, and yes, it pays quite decent. Why do you ask?”

“Cuz I want one.”

Kara turned to see Mon-El gesturing at the bus.

“A bus?”

“No! The pup! I mean, I want a puppy.”

“Mo—Mike! You don't even know how to take care of one.”

“I could learn! I just—did you see its face? With the little nose and the cute eyes and that happy smile?”

“Yes, I saw him”—And I also saw his owner practically undressing you with her eyes.— “But you need your own place and a stable job first, then you can have a pet.”

“Oh…”

That small disappointed look on his face made Kara want to hug him tight, but she refrained herself from it.

“Com’on, Mike, we’ll be late! Chop chop!”

They were still late but that's because they stopped to get coffee for some of the assistants.

Even if she didn't like it, Kara had to make sure some things happened just like they did last time. She allowed Mon-El to be the one handing the coffee and made sure that his interaction with Eve was short, very very very short, before pushing him into the direction of his desk.

She explained to him, properly this time, what exactly he needed to do.

“So you mean to tell me I can't use my powers?”

“Nope!”

“Never?”

“Never.”

“Are you really going to tell me that you never used your powers?”

“Pffsst—no!” Her brows furrowed making that trademark giveaway of hers show up.

“You know—you get this crinkle right up there when you lie?”

Kara opened her mouth to retort but luckily for her James called her name.

“Mike! I don't have a crinkle!” She kept her tone low.

“Yes, you doooooo,” Mon-El answered in a childish yet amusing manner.

“I don't have a crink—” And just like last time, the ring of the phone interrupted their conversation.

“Look! Your first phone call. Just remember what I told you to say.”

To her amusement Mon-El bent towards the phone.

“Uhh—Hello this is CatCo, how may I help you?”

She could have told him how to answer properly, but she couldn't deny herself of the absolutely adorable image of him getting all embarrassed even if it was just for a brief moment.—Okay maybe the fact that he also bent over and she had a perfect view at that round ass of his had something to do with it as well.

Kara spent around ten minutes explaining Mon-El what he needed to do and how to do them before going away.

She and James went out for a coffee just like last time—and just like last time a band of robbers with alien guns attacked the bank.

To her annoyance, she couldn't just stop them there and then, she had to let things happen even if she knew how to stop them.

When she returned to CatCo, she noticed Mon-El was gone, and so was Eve.

“Oh, I don't think so…”

Kara rushed towards the storage closet, ready to rain hellfire down on Mon-El. She walked as fast as she could, passing by the employee lounge, not even noticing the Daxamite with his hands full of bags of sweets and chips right next to the vending machine. Nor that he followed her with this worried look on his face.

“Okay YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!”

Kara almost ripped the door out of its hinges only to find and empty storage room. Her first assumption was that they were somewhere else in the building, maybe in one of the empty offices perhaps.

“Kara?”

“Not NOW Mo—” And just like that she came face to face with the confused looking Daxamite. “Why aren't you with Eve?!”

“What? Why would I be with—wait, was I supposed to be with her? Because she helped me earlier with this odd program on the computer and I wasn't sure how to thank her for it. And I told her that, and she said I could thank her by—”

“Don't even finish that sentence or I swear!” Kara rubbed her temple somehow relieved that she didn't have to walk in on her past—future?—boyfriend with her coworker.

“I got her a bag of gummy bears…”

“What?”

“Gummy bears! Want one?” Mon-El held out the open package. “Or two? You can take as many as you like. They’re really delicious!”

“Mon—Mike! Just go back to your desk, please.”

“Okay!”

And just like that she watched the Daxamite head back to his desk, only to realize she should have taken those sweets away from him.

This is gonna be a long day—especially with Mon-El going around offering everyone a gummy bear... Pretty sure she even saw James crack a smile.


End file.
